Saved him now, spared me later
by Ruma Afinity
Summary: Naurto saves a slightly eccentric man from an almost certain death. The slightly eccentric man saves Naurto from Sakura’s wrath.


A/N: Just an odd little one shot that I thought I should write. I honestly think this could happen cannon Naurto though.

Don't own Naurto, but i do own Mage Guy.

"Yes child, saved me you have." Naurto didn't quite know how he had saved this man but he had. Since saving others was part of the job that came with being hokage. He congratulated him self before tugging at the draw string of his bright orange track jacket. A brilliant grin with the strength of the sun split accost his face.

"Dattebayo! I am so awesome being able to save someone else! This will bring me one step closer to being hokage!" His small hands were balled into first; his eyes squeezed shut and now hopelessly lost in a daydream revolving around Sakura, ramen and being hokage.

The other man in the small wooded clear stared down at the now grinning child who was mumbling to himself. Having seen stranger and having caused things that were much odder than a small blond child in an orange track suit grinning like an idiot, he ignored it.

"Well kid you saved me from an impossible thing to escape from I will repay you, eventually. I still got to figure out that transmorklifing Equality theory and then win the most Whimsical Magic Construct Contest, and invent a self refilling muffin basket. Of course if I'm going to get that made, the Conjurixis Spell of Beautiful Scantily Clad women will have to be completed, as well as the Meta-crystalology Theroum of Shinny Rock will have to be done, but after that I can get around to repaying you kid." Naruto ignored the mans rant entirely, causing the violet robe man to sweetdrop.

"So anyways why are you a guy in a dress, and why do you have a big stick that's shiny on the end." The blond asked. The man was tall, brilliant red hair singed in several places crowned his head. Adorned in deep lavender robes, lavishly embroidered with gems and bead work, he was carrying an intricately runed staff. Deep gray eyes gazed at the boy comparing his soft rounded features to his jagged cut ones.

"It's a staff not a stick and its robe. I'm a spell slinger in case you didn't notice." Annoyance evident in his voice; the boy cocked his head to the side.

"A what?" He opened his crystalline blue eyes and looked at the man in front of him.

"A Spell singer!" The magic wielder gestured to his staff and robe. "You know throws fire and frost around while spouting funny words. Likes to wear pretty dresses, carry big sticks, and loves to kill warlocks? Would rather eat a muffin made out of thin air than a seven course meal? You aren't getting any of this are ya kid?" Said kid was gazing at a small bird who had landed in the forest clear the pair occupied.

"Sheepous" A brief flash of white energy encircled his staff. A poof of smoke and a loud bleating announced the transformation from bird to a woolly white sheep. The whisker marked child jumped in surprise.

"Look kid ill repay ya now get!" He snapped at the kid.

"I gotta go tell Sakura-chan how I saved you Dattebayo, she'll date me for sure now!" With that Naurto was off like a fox.

Shaking his head, A soft nimbus of energy engulfed his hand. Shortly after the air shimmerd and a ring superimposed itself against the forested backdrop. The spell slinger looked into the shimmering ring before glancing around the empty wilderness a few times . With a sharp gester of his hand a high speed ball of scorching flames seared its way to the sheep's muzzle.

Grinning, the mage explained to nothing. "Man I love fireballs to the face." Leaving the cooked lamb behind, he sashayed into his portal.

* * *

Five years later…

_Shadow clones how dead I would be with out you._ The hyperactive blond nin was currently retreating away from an imposable to survive situation. He was retreating because Naurto Uzimaki does not flee cowardly. He does not run tail between his legs because he was terrified of what had he had just recently escaped from. Besides pink haired women with jade eyes weren't terrifying. Well up until they catch you spying-er checking in on then for their own safety when they weren't on guard at the hot springs. When The Nine Tailed Demon Fox cowers in fear, well words tend to fail at describing just how scary Sakura-chan could be.

With out the use of almost a thousand shadow clones Naurto was sure he would have been brutally beaten to death. He couldn't let his team mate murder him yet, he hadn't made hokage yet. While he did mange to wrest the seventeen year old into a few dates, and they recently had made it official that they were a couple, he knew that would not save him from the charka enhanced wrath of his now most likely ex girlfriend.

Which was why he was heading towards the wind country at break neck speeds, he would send a toad to Baa-chan after he reached the village of sand. He was sure Garaa would let him stay there for a few weeks while the medic-nin cooled off.

* * *

Three weeks later…

Naurto was currently lounging in a padded chair at a small café. He was seated outside enjoying a cold refreshing glass of water to help cool him from the desert heat. The large umbrella at the table held shielded him from the sun rays. Other than the excruciating heat and the occasional sand storm, the blond decide Suna was all right with him.

After pleading with the Kazekage, he managed to take residence in a small town house in one of Suna's residence districts. It was fairly peaceful place and Temari, The sand ruler's sister, made sure the place was stocked with raman. A small part of him wanted to stay in the dry dessert. It was peaceful and he could leave behind the woes that he managed to accumulate in Kohana.

One of the waitresses slipped in from behind him to refill his glass from silver carafe. Something looked distinctly familiar about the slim wrist and soft dainty hands.

"Hmmmmm, those look like Sakura-chan's hands." Rubbing the whiskers on his checks he pondered who else might have hands like the love of his life.

"Figures, only you would identify me by my hands. Must be all the times I healed you." A soft angelic voice spoke ruefully.

"Well you hit me if I just stare at your chest when you did, so your hands seemed safe." Naurto muttered. It was at that point he connected the dots while Sakura placed the carafe on the table. Desperate movement to escape found both his hands pined to the tabletop. Out of the edge of his sparkling blue eyes he spotted a lock of pink hair. He could feel the warm moist breath on the base as the medic brought her lips to his ear.

Naurto found himself blushing at the women of his dreams smothered his back. She felt so warm, the skin of his hands singed at her touch. She smelled of sweat, antiseptics and baby powder an odd but enticing scent to his nose.

"Silly Naurto-kun," Sakura purred slowly, softly and sensually. This elicited a full body twitch from her captive. "If you wanted to see me with out my cloths on you just had to ask." She finished in the same sultry fashion.

"Ima er uh saku i-i-i" There was an audible snapping as the blonds brain shut down. After rebooting it attempted a diversion to prevent further crashes.

"How di-did you find me?" Naurto's voice cracked as he sputtered out his question.

"When a ninja is granted temporary asylum from an allied village, the hokage has to made aware of it. I was in Tsunade-sama's office when the message came in."

"What!? Garaa sold me out? How could he…he…" The pink-haired women started planting soft kisses down the blond's neck; it was extremely effective at ending his loud rant. When she paused Naurto threw another question out.

"Did you really mean that I just have ask?" The misty words washed over Sakura.

"Well there might be a romantic dinner involved. But really Naurto you some how managed to worm your way into all our hearts. And despite my best effort I fell for you. But now unfortunately…" She trailed off as an evil grin split her face and she growled. "No one peeps on me and gets away with it cha." Between the spike in lethal intent and the fact that his girlfriend had him pined, Naurto conclude that this day was his last. At lest he got to see Sakura-chan's hot naked body before he died.

Neither ninja expected a large man wearing lavender robes with a large stick to appear out of thin air. Nor did they expect to be forced apart.

"Who the hell are you?" An irate Sakura screamed as she whirled to face the red head. "And why are you in a dress and carrying a large stick?" The nin added as an after thought

"Those are robes and a staff Sakura-chan." Naurto informed his team mate from his seated position.

"Quite, I'm not done with you yet." Naurto immediately wilted. Not wanting his rescue to be undone the spell slinger quickly placed his plan into action.

"It was all a ruse, my fair damsel. You beloved knight had to trick you here so you wouldn't discover his plan." He quickly fished a small pouch from the folds of his dress. "This is to let you get some proper formal attire for the evening."

Pink eyebrows rose as she looked from the mage back to her boyfriend. "Naurto…is this true?" Said boyfriend attempting to see the sunrise tomorrow nodded vigorously.

"This one managed to snag reservations at that restaurant on 4th avenue and Kunai road to repay the young knight a favor he did for me." Tossing the coin purse, the roseate nin caught it deftly. "There is a nice fashion boutique on the corner of 7th street and Kazekage boulevard where you should be able to find suitable attire."

"Well Naurto, you really are the best ninja at surprising people." Saukra said with no small amount of awe in her voice. Leaning over she placed a chaste kiss on his check "I didn't even expect a thing."

"He will be meeting you at the restaurant, reservations are at eight." With a wave the medic ran off in search of something to wear.

Naruto finally came to accept the fact that his team mate wasn't going to introduce his face to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm still alive." The blond spoke vacantly. The spell slinger placed another drawstring bag in front of him on the table.

"Here use this to get your self something decent to wear. Any ways were even now kid." Stepping back, the mage eyed him for a moment. "Ok, well two bits of advice for you before I go. One don' let her catch you staring down her dress. And two, don't turn her into a sheep, you'll never get lucky if you do." His advice was met with blank stares. "All my wisdom is lost on you." With a heavy sigh he made a shooing gesture. "Aw heck, just go get ready for your date."

"Well I don't remember what I did for you but thanks, Cross Dresser! Naurto explained as he bounded off.

"It's a robe! I am a mage!" The ninja had already made it out of earshot. With another sigh and a brief nimbus of white energy he drew up a portal.

"You know if you want I can show you my awesome mage tower." He spoke to a passing waitress. "Come on it will be fun." Stepping forward he dragged the server through the ring. Moments later the server was blasted out of the shimmering ring. With the small pop of a static discharge the portal closed.

A later autopsy reviled the cause of the waitress death to be molten slag moving at high speeds to front her head.

Neither medic-nin nor genin became aware of the unfortunate server's end. They were far to busy enjoying each others company in a fairly expensive restaurant. Laughs and content sighs turned to a relaxed walk in the desert cold night air. The relaxed walk turned to a night of sweaty sultry passion.

When the pair had returned a week later the hokage had asked them why every time they met eyes they blushed profusely. She was met with stutters. When she asked why Sakura had ring on her ring finger; she was met with a blushing Sakura, a grinning Naurto, and a gesture of gratitude to an unknown mage.

A/n I think its cute.

.


End file.
